1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collision energy absorption structure of a vehicle that improves a collision energy absorption rate and overall stability of a vehicle by reducing bending of a side member.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a crush box is used to prevent damage to a vehicle through plastic deformation when a front side of a vehicle is collided at a low speed.
Further, the crush box is disposed at a front side or a rear side, and absorbs an impact that is generated when a vehicle is impacted with an obstacle to improve the stability of an occupant and minimize deformation of a vehicle body.
FIG. 1 is an overall top plan view of a collision energy absorption structure of a vehicle.
Referring to FIG. 1, a vehicle includes a bumper back beam 100, a crush box 120, and a side member 110, wherein the bumper back beam 100 is disposed at the front or the rear of a vehicle and the crush box 120 is interposed between the bumper back beam 100 and the side member 110.
The bumper back beam 100 collides with a barrier 102 of a front side of a vehicle first, wherein the impact energy that is applied to the bumper back beam 100 is absorbed by the crush box 120 to be transferred to the side member 110.
Meanwhile, as shown in the drawing, a central portion of the bumper back beam 100 has a convex shape in a front side of the vehicle body, both end sides thereof are bent in a rear side of the vehicle body, and therefore the central portion of the bumper back beam 100 collides with the barrier 102 before the front side of the vehicle collides.
Accordingly, the bumper back beam 100 of which the central portion thereof is impacted with the barrier 102 can bend the side member 110 in an outside direction, and therefore the deformation of the vehicle is increased and the collision energy absorption efficiency of the crush box 120 is deteriorated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.